


多情却似总无情 l'alcool en miroir

by KarlaZeit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit
Summary: 镜像宇宙喝花酒（不），post-series





	多情却似总无情 l'alcool en miroir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



站在酷刑亭边上，帝国舰长詹姆斯·提比略·柯克面色不善。处决的命令随时可能下达。他的人马翘首以盼，只等舰长一声令下，他们就会揿下扳机，让哗变的苏鲁和契诃夫双双化为尘埃。大副史波克已经停职关了禁闭。瓦肯人的胡子又回来了，但他没胡子时的猖狂傲慢已然踏破了舰长的容忍底线。按照柯克一贯的脾性，他本该趁此良机，将全舰蠢蠢欲动的蝼蚁一网打尽。谁知，老骨头在他背后咕哝了一句：“吉姆，你杀了他们，舰桥除了你我，就只剩红衫了。”这让柯克的怒火有所转移。杵着亮金腰带上的短匕，“进取号”舰长厉声呵斥：

“底下那么多人，换几个上来还不容易？”

麦考伊一双蓝眼毫无波澜：“要是新来的舵手看错导航方位，把我们拐进克林贡包围圈，战损加重的可是医疗湾的负担。”他示意柯克随他到角落。首席医疗官压低嗓音：“瓦肯人的胡子不对劲。得给他做个全面体检。”

柯克的逆鳞被“瓦肯”这两个音节触动。他眯起眼睛：“哈，亏他忍了这么久，这回终于竖起了叛徒的耳朵尖。之前放着他在舰桥乱转，隔着舰长坐席盯我的后背，现在回想起来都是一阵后怕。我看，不能留他了。待会儿体检弄出点‘医疗事故’，对你来说，不是难事吧，老骨头？”

“我是医生，可不是杀手。”麦考伊拉下脸来，“为了一个冷血大地精，搭上我的医德名声？吉姆，你可真是帝国军校栽培的一朵大丽花：什么都可以交易，什么都可以背叛。好啊，我替你控住史波克，但你知道瓦肯人有多麻烦。如果我不幸失手，记得国庆日给我女儿寄一只犸梵（Tribble）。”

柯克表情有一瞬的柔软，随即恢复了平日的不近人情：“苏鲁和契诃夫死罪难逃。但你说的对，临时顶上来的新手，只会干碍我指挥舰船。先削了这两位的军衔，让他们把这一趟任务做完，余下的同党一个不留。听我命令，立刻执行！”

他斩钉截铁的硬朗作风很快赢回了人心，但在暗处，质疑柯克的声音仍在蔓延。尤其是他重新起用了两名叛徒，却处死了更多“无辜”的追随者。暗怀鬼胎的舰组人员谈起他们的铁血舰长，既不服气，又难免心惊肉跳，担心下一个凭空蒸发的就是自己。柯克本人无心理会这些蚊蚋般的杂音，他自有一堆麻烦等着处理。一回到舰桥，调阅完外勤前后通讯的乌乎拉便提醒他，“你”留给哈尔堪议会的十二小时缓冲期快要到了。柯克似乎又要发火，但电脑录下的舰长日志确实是他自己的声音。他不能说这个声音是冒牌的，真正的自己被没胡子的史波克拘了起来，像罗慕兰斗兽场的喷火喀迈拉一样，毫无尊严地被人观看。不错，外勤队是能为他作证，那他从此也成了一个笑话，不必再做什么帝国舰长。

“相位炮瞄准哈尔堪首都，”他端坐宝座，目视前方，“没什么可谈了。既然拒不妥协，就让他们抱着愚蠢的和平信念消失吧。”

苏鲁听令调整定位，轮机舱的能源保持畅通，随时可以发射击中目标。柯克手边的通话系统响了一声。他顺手接了，是麦考伊：“吉姆，史波克有话说。”老骨头在强作镇定，他一听就知道。柯克皱起眉头：“还有什么话，让他说。”

大副接过通讯器，一语击中舰长的命门：“据科学站最新测算，如果用相位粒子束攻击哈尔堪母星，会连带启动他们设在二锂晶矿内的自毁装置。日后帝国无法在废墟上开采矿石，本次任务仍会判定为失败。”

柯克霍然起身：“相位炮待命。斯考特，来舰桥，代我指挥。”他让亲卫队严加看管控制台前的舵手和领航员，然后只身跨入电梯，前往医疗湾。

他在距离医疗湾不远的舰船回廊遇见了马琳娜·莫若。蓝裙的科学官没有在舰长舱房等他，柯克口气多了几分不耐：“你在这里做什么？”

“我帮你盯着史波克呢，看有什么动静。”莫若口型在说“坦塔罗斯力场”，那块帮过柯克舰长大忙、让他一路走到现在、以后还会走得更远的监控电屏，“我不是你最好的观察员吗？”

“你确实是。”柯克随口安抚道，“里面发生了什么？”

“大副抓着麦考伊医生的脸，”莫若忧心忡忡，“有那么一阵子，医生好像被他魇住了。然后他们就叫你过来。我急着和你碰一面，怕你硬闯进去，再被人算计了。”

柯克点头：“很好。你回去，继续看着，一旦史波克出现异动，立刻让他原地蒸发。”他比了个手势，示意莫若待会儿照他指令行事。

“你不带安保进去？”莫若担心他的安全，“我听说瓦肯人力大无比。”

柯克像斗士一样挺起胸膛：“有你和坦塔罗斯力场，瓦肯人能成什么气候，不过是舰长的手下败将。”

莫若似乎被说动了：“好吧，我的凯撒，期待你凯旋。马琳娜会备酒等你回来。”

目送她背影消失在拐角，柯克收起面对女性才有的微笑。瓦肯人到底是强劲的竞争者，无论有没有胡子，大副理智皮囊下包藏的野心让他不得不防。莫若主动站在他这边，替他守护身后，柯克却没有放松警惕，他还是叫来了三名亲卫队员，围在身前，率先为他拍开医疗湾的自动门。

门扇滑入墙壁，史波克和麦考伊隔着工作台，面对面摆弄三维棋。见他来，医生很高兴：“吉姆！”柯克一个眼刀甩去，安保队员手忙脚乱擒拿史波克。大副头也没抬，翻手覆手几个瓦肯掐，红衫黄衫倒了一地。麦考伊出于职业习惯，丢下弈棋，给柯克的人马逐个检查身体。史波克好整以暇，扬起黑骑士的马蹄，吃掉了医生的白主教。麦考伊显然看见了，他单膝着地，用帝国母星最道地的佐治亚土话责备绿血大僵尸过分狡诈；史波克则回应说，僵尸根本不流血，即使是幻想出来的末世生物，也该合乎一般逻辑和实践理性。柯克被两位伙计的态度弄糊涂了，大副和医生平日的相处模式不像这样。他确认自己站在史波克攻击范围之外，余光觑向麦考伊：

“哈尔堪矿山的保护装置，该怎么破？”

“需要时间。”史波克的胡子看去十足阴险，“容我提醒一句，舰长，如今箭在弦上，你没有时间了。”

柯克却没专心听，他看出麦考伊明显不对劲：“老骨头，你在做什么？！”

“救人，嗯？”麦考伊看着手里的针筒，“医生的天职？”

“那是宣传策略！什么时候好心到连废物也要救了？”

“去他的宣传，吉姆，我不救人，你身边就没人护着了。”

史波克斜挑眉梢：“先生们，回到任务？”

他成功吸引了柯克。舰长的怒焰眼见蔓延到忍耐边缘：

“哈尔堪议长头脑顽固，难道你想重金买通矿山实际的管理者，让他在议会眼皮底下为我们输送矿藏？史波克，真有你的！堂堂帝国科学长官，骨子里涤荡着海盗的黑血！”

“是绿血。”史波克纠正道，“且不说逐利是人类的根性，有件事你说对了，柯克舰长，和平主义是哈尔堪官方的宣传策略，单个哈尔堪人未必认准死理、不能通融。我请求您批准组建外勤别动队，确保二锂晶矿能为我舰开采使用。”

柯克快速盘算：“一方面精准打击哈尔堪地表无关紧要的设施，强力震慑，彰显帝国威压；另一方面，倘若采矿主动权在我们手上，无论开采规模是大是小，本次任务均可告胜……别治了，老骨头，废物轻易死不了。”

“说的什么话？”麦考伊一串耳语似的咕哝，“你身边废物还死得少了？瓦肯工作狂绝对是废物的反义词吧？这阵离子风暴过去，咱几个都蔫了，就属他活蹦乱跳、大变胡子……”

柯克眯起双眼：“好医生，知道你一向爱嘲讽，可饶舌过了头，就会像雪地里盛开麝香豌豆一样反常。告诉我，老兄，我不在的时候，史波克怎么你了？”

麦考伊直起身：“你看，我说吧，他比人们臆想的聪明得多。”

史波克不置可否，放下棋子：“舰长，既已达成共识，那就准备下令开炮吧。”

柯克来回扫视两人，一个是最有力的竞争对手，另一个是一反常态的老伙计，哪边都无法让他信服。他抬起一只手，示意舱房的莫若，暂时不要启动坦塔罗斯力场：“你意思是，第一次登陆谈判之后，你已经做了手脚？”

史波克面容冷峻：“负责联系地面人员的是乌乎拉，通讯记录都由电脑存档，你一查便知，我没有隐瞒什么，也没有做出任何不利于‘进取号’的举动。”

“没有隐瞒？”柯克一把拉过麦考伊，“那他是怎么回事？”

“吉姆！”麦考伊抗议道，“我什么事也没有！”

“离子风暴肯定有问题，自然了。”柯克露出牙齿，“史波克先生，你当然要保护舰船，人人都传你觊觎舰长之位，以为我耳朵不够尖，听不见？我一转身，你先拿我的医务主官开刀了！说吧麦考伊，到底怎么回事？你很反常，自己没发现？”

史波克眼神微妙而古怪。若非柯克知道瓦肯人没有“怜悯”这种情绪，他一定以为自己被当成了失心疯或者傻子，又或是疑心病的暴君。麦考伊则趁他分神，水獭似的从他手底滑走，背靠医疗湾墙壁，一脸戒惧，显然不是他认识的那根老骨头。柯克若有所思地点头：“很好，先生们，你们合伙串通，图谋不轨……莫若！”

麦考伊咆哮道：“哦去你的吉米，没人要你的位子！我巴不得你安安稳稳坐满五年，之后送我回老家去掰苞米！史波克他看到一些东西，事情不像你想的那么简单！”

柯克把射线枪调到致死模式，他希望莫若足够默契，已经把准星对准了史波克。他冷笑道：“哦，不简单。那请用人类能够理解的帝国通用语简单解释一下。”

史波克只是说：“舰长，没时间了。任务优先。我既然这么做，自然合乎逻……”

柯克目光阴沉，拍下医疗湾通讯器：“合乎逻辑，我听够了。乌乎拉，哈尔堪议长怎么说？”

“舰长，议长毫不让步。只是……”

“只是什么？”柯克的枪口片刻不离他的假想敌。如果此刻按钮在手，他会让坦塔罗斯力场扫平屋里的一切。

“矿山负责人已经松口，同意交出实际采矿权。”乌乎拉吐字清晰，“我们困在离子风暴那段期间，大副收到上峰命令，已单独派遣一支小队下去交涉。他们成功了，目前正伪装成哈尔堪矿工留在地面，日后再以商船运出晶矿，送往帝国能源储备要塞。”

柯克厉声道：“往来通讯的信号都加密了？”

“是，舰长。”乌乎拉确认道，“哈尔堪一向奉行和平，但史波克先生显然没有忽视必要的保密工作。现在事情办妥了，您是否回到舰桥开这一炮？二副已锁定两块地表无人区，就等您下最后指令。”

“知道，柯克完毕。”他中止通讯，比了个手势，让监视仪对面的莫若待命，“史波克，布置得井井有条啊这是？滴水不漏，我都找不出错处。”

史波克仍是一脸悲悯，扬起睿智的面孔：“我可以解释。”柯克哼了一声，目光从史波克身上移开：“老骨头，别让我知道你和这种人蛇鼠一窝。体检报告我从电脑里调，你如果联手史波克糊弄我，可别怪我下一道全舰禁酒令，听见了吗？”他从麦考伊眼睛深处看出局势掌控权已经回到自己手中，于是暂时放手不再紧逼，转身出门，去舰桥履行他的使命。

他一走，麦考伊像回魂似的，大口呼吸了几次。空气里威压消失，史波克挑了挑眉，猜想莫若已经关了坦塔罗斯力场。那尊威力无比的秘密武器，自始至终瞄准的是柯克本人，不知靠舰长的灵敏直觉，有否察觉到近在咫尺的危机。

“该死的机灵鬼，”麦考伊揉了揉太阳穴，“哦，吉姆小子，还想禁酒？我可得先喝上两指高。你要吗，波本，还是柠檬伏特加？”

“螺丝起子，照旧，要琴酒，加罗勒草。”

麦考伊嘟嘟囔囔走向酒柜。史波克俯身审视棋盘上的残局，不忘叮嘱一句：“他晚些时候肯定会要你解释，你行吗？”

“屁话，哪有佐治亚人会说自己不行。”嘴上强硬的麦考伊，一想到吉姆的冷酷眼神，背后还是阵阵发凉。

一来有酒精醒脑，二来瓦肯人主动援手，很快麦考伊便将满地不省人事的红黄衫扎醒，赶在其他医疗湾蓝衫结束轮休回来之前，把这批如梦初醒、尚且懵懂的舰长跟班遣回各自岗位。史波克捻着麦考伊的白城堡若有所思：“他很精明，咄咄逼人。如果你心软，就没法成事。”

麦考伊咀着波本，放任史波克拿下一城：“我认识他更久，但你看得比我通透。必要的时候，吉姆不会对任何人手下留情，哪怕是他中意的女性。”

“同意。”说着史波克长驱直入，却让麦考伊埋伏在下方的小卒子截了个正着，“好棋，医生。要维持现有的一切，权位、威慑、路线、方针，乃至逻辑自洽与内心平静，舰长不可能放过船上任何的异动。我的动作已经超出他的忍耐范畴，他有权略过审判程序，直接让我消失。而你，麦考伊医生，你对他的意义，毕竟与旁人不同。”

“我们美丽的大天使，他高高在上，俯瞰全舰。除了他自己，我没觉得别的什么人能在吉姆爷（Lord Jim）心里占一个贵宾席。”麦考伊耸肩，慢吞吞移动他的卒子，“将死”，草草宣告了胜利。史波克比了个诡异的瓦肯手势，为他祝贺：

“两次精神融合证实了我的假设，现在可以判断，麦考伊医生，你是舰长天平另一边的配重。你也见过另一个舰长，他说，帝国之外还有别的道路。我不指望这边的舰长能听进去，也不主张你径直冲过去，和他挑明事实。建议保存实力。即使牺牲掉我，关于那一边的记忆也能存续。”

“都什么年代了，还玩共享记忆这套！”麦考伊冰蓝色的眼珠翻了一翻，“多愁善感的把戏……儿戏。让我听听，史波克，你的人类血液在沸腾！你究竟是担心你宝贵的记忆，还是担心‘进取号’的舰长和医务主官，嗯？”

不久前的精神融合过程十分痛苦。他感受得到史波克的视角、立场、思维顺序，但无法停止用自己的智性和感性去理解共享渠道中的一切。麦考伊完全清楚，没有哪个吉姆比另一个更好，他们是不同环境下孳生出来的镜像灵魂。吉姆是，自己是，甚至他在那边亲眼看到的没胡子史波克也是。无论有没有胡子，瓦肯人都那么无趣。可是吉姆……

“该死，”他咒骂出声，“我痛恨所有明里暗里针对吉姆的生命体。”

“我也同样。”史波克的刘海纹丝不乱，“我喜欢科研工作。如果有人要拿下舰长让我取而代之，我不介意亲手将哗变者送进酷刑亭。”话音未落，一群红衫打手涌入医疗湾，带走了史波克。瓦肯人平静接受了逮捕：“很称职，舰长确实没有解除我的禁闭。”

当晚，柯克圆满完成威慑任务，将所有敌对者押入酷刑亭，独自回到舱房，录制舰长日志。莫若按事先说好的，为他备下马丁尼。苦艾酒的碧绿早已消失在琴酒的水泊，而他连日来无暇顾及的美人却不见踪影。烈酒刺激着喉管和味蕾，他匆匆结束电脑录音，单手解散亮金腰带，将象征权威的短匕横置在掌心，深知这一刻的平静来之不易。

他起身，启动坦塔罗斯力场，依序巡视全舰各舱。一切正常。画面切到医疗湾，柯克让近在咫尺的麦考伊惊得一怔，随即镇定下来。麦考伊仿佛知晓力场聚焦的大致方位，他举着精巧的手术刀，在这一片比比划划。

柯克马上接通了麦考伊桌上的通讯器：“过来，老骨头，一起喝酒。”

他看到麦考伊面上露出犹豫，声音却毫无破绽：“好啊吉姆，说什么禁酒，第一个破格的就是立法者本人。”

柯克几乎收不住嘴边的笑意：“我就是法，你没得选。”

“了不起的僭主提比略·柯克阁下，”麦考伊揭穿了他，“我来了，请留一个瓶底给我尝尝。”

稍后进门的医生，捎来一阵谷物和果干的暖香。柯克眯起眼睛，分辨道：“波本威士忌？你想赶在禁酒令颁布之前先喝个够？”麦考伊俯身，与他交换一个短暂的贴唇吻。柯克尝到果仁糖的苦甜，他不由自主放松下来，紧贴着麦考伊的胸膛：“上学时你就好这个。老骨头，这些年，你没变。”多余的柔情开始滋扰他的内心，像贪杯，又像解馋，仿佛回到了遥远的旧时，严酷与暴烈尚未侵蚀他的良知。像当年那样，他把两人炽热的物事交叠在手心，一切痛快与苦闷的源头，尽在他掌握之中。

不同于征服与占有的固有模式，他与医生齐头并进。那双冰蓝色的眼瞳倒映着他的凝视，正像一面镜子，照出他的蛮横、脆弱、孤傲、执拗、浪漫。绝顶到来时，他最绝望，这次也是。每次都是。

“你把我整个人都摸透了，”他终于松手，看麦考伊的眼神游移中带着激动，“可我只能看到你让我看的那些。史波克给你瞧了什么？是那边的我？穿着奇怪的服饰，让史波克拘在小屋子里，不得自由，像动物一样被红衫围观、取笑？”

“不，没那样。”

“你陪着我？还是和别人一样，看我的笑话？”

“先别急，吉姆小子。我是医生，不是瓦肯记忆共享机。听着，这是你的‘进取号’，没人能撼动你的位子。史波克也不行，他不行……”

柯克像抓到救命稻草似的，疯了一般，捧着麦考伊的脸，从他的眼睛里寻找真实的许诺：

“别骗我，老伙计，别骗我。”

麦考伊与他亲密相抵。柯克显然需要更直接的安慰，于是麦考伊亲了他。柯克蜷起脚趾，在凶狠的撕咬间，找回人类最原始的信赖与依存。

群星目送“进取号”曲速飞进到新的星域。电脑忠实记录着帝国年月的流逝，也记载了柯克舰长说一不贰的行事作风。哗变的军官已被全数清理，从舰桥高层到无名喽啰，人人自危，谁也不想成为詹姆斯·提比略·柯克的敌人。令人不解的是，最有可能威胁舰长之位的大副史波克恢复原职，重新在舰桥走动。有人猜测，是谁在柯克面前帮史波克美言了几句，打消了舰长根深蒂固的疑心病。有人说，史波克掌握了柯尔最致命的把柄，一旦史波克遇害，柯克的辛辣丑闻便会在帝国总司令的案头炸开，舰长的凯撒之梦将瞬间化为乌有。还有人说，瓦肯人看似客观中立，实际早早和舰长搞在一起，无论上头下达什么密令，他都将一切危险抵挡在外；即使柯克有意篡夺皇位取而代之，史波克也不会眨一下眼睛，因为他是舰长最忠实的骑士，柯克的号令就是他的生命。

最后这条谣言被人扩写成小报文学，连载数月，广为流传，克林贡与罗慕兰译本同步跟进，最终惊动了皇帝本人。皇帝迅速追完连载内容，寝食难安，下令全境悬赏撰稿之人。坊间一时出现无数续写版本，百家争艳，最初刊文的末流小报却适时宣布永久停刊。据传社长偕同撰稿人归隐偏远星域，日后偶遇“进取号”外勤队登陆，面对面见到柯克史波克本尊，众人谈笑风生，感慨万千。

眼下，麦考伊却顾不上未来之事。他将吉姆安顿睡下，自己也闭眼，心里仍涤荡着史波克融给他的记忆。那一边的吉姆，笑容甜美、坚毅，对既有的生存方式确信不疑，对帝国的运作机制全盘否定，对舰船的前景充满希望；简而言之，和他的吉姆别无二致，也许脾气更为温和，也许不那么反复无常，但内核是同一个人，他可以确信。

枕旁的吉姆幼兔似的抽动双脚。麦考伊猜测，另一边的吉姆会有很多朋友，他的吉姆没有；也许史波克看起来像个耿直的诤友，但吉姆不信任他，只是利用瓦肯人高效的脑子，忽略了瓦肯人不易察觉的善意。

茫茫昏暗中，他对上了吉姆的眼睛。舰长半梦半醒地咕哝：“嗳，要是杀了史波克，就没有比他更得力的科学官了……马琳娜还差得远啊……”

他听到那女孩的名字，有一瞬的恍惚。他想起自己的女儿，想到这一年的圣诞也不能与她一同度过，想起佐治亚家中煮热的甜酒，想起军校的圣诞夜，所有人都回了家，只有他和吉姆留宿，壁炉前挂了槲寄生，不知谁先开的头，他们吻在一起，紧紧相拥，柴火哔哔啵啵，只有他和吉姆，在宇宙的中心，在宇宙的尽头。他听见自己在说：

“我是医生，医生也是科学官啊。”

“科学官有很多。”吉姆慵懒地靠过来，热烘烘地说，“医生嘛，我只有你一个。”

 

FIN


End file.
